Duty and Desire
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Twilight Jasper wants Bella, but we shouldn't always get what we want, right?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note, It's been a while since I've written for Jasper and Bella. But here is my latest offering. It's unbeta'd and there is no update shedule. I am team Edward, but second is Jasper, I love bad Jasper almost as much as I love bad Edward. So sue me. Let me know what you think.

Pointers; this chapter is set during the time when James is hunting Bella and she goes with Jasper and Alice for protection.

Edward will it be vilified at all.

Yes Jasper and Bella will cheat.

If you have any further questions please find me on facebook.

Chapter One.

"Do you find peace in controlling the emotions of those around you?" Bella's quite sudden question startled me, even though I'd felt it coming. Her curiosity had been growing in leap and bounds since noon. Her emotion chaotic and intensely curious.

I found myself shaking my head even though the truth if what she'd said resonated deeply within me. I did get a type of peace from helping others control themselves. I'd always been this way, even before I'd become immortal.

Edward knew how my gift affected me, how it made up for all that I'd lost, my humanity being one of the things I still hadn't mourned sufficiently.

I stared at the human girl who bothered me a great deal more than I'd admit to and smiled at her sweetly open face filled with innocence and curiosity.

She was beautiful. Even with a humans imperfections she was sublime. God help us all if she were ever made immortal. She was a rival for Rose's beauty and that was saying a lot.

Rose knew it too which is why she was silently, and sometimes not so silently, hateful to Bella. Rose had never had a rival before. Trust Edward to find this jewl in the rough.

Bella Swan awakened something in all of us, in the Cullen family. With Edward it was suppressed sexual desires. With Alice it was a longing for sisterly affection. With Emmett it was brotherly devotion and with Esme it was that ever present mothering instinct which was always just below the surface. With me...well, that was an entirely different matter and best left undiscovered and unexplored.

I cared for my brother and what I wanted to do to Miss Bella wasn't fit for hearin'.

I'd long snce mastered the art of hiding my more private thoughts and feelings from the intrusive gifts of our family. My feelings towards Bella were no exception.

She awoke feelings in me I'd never experienced before in my very long existence. I loved Alice, I truly did. But she had never moved me, physically. Not really.

Not since Maria had I felt true sexual desire and never for a human.

Humans were prey.

Not sex objects.

I knew that Edward would try to kill me if I ever revealed just how much Bella Swan effected me.

And he'd be well within his rights as an enraged brother and boyfriend.

Bella leaned back on her elbows, as she lay across the crap hotel bed. Her long brown hair trailed out behind her gently emitting her unique tantalising scent that was all Bella.

I felt my fangs lengthen as my eyes wandered without thought across her perky breasts and deliciously pouting lips. The lower one was a lot fuller then the upper one, her mouth was sinfully flawless, beestung, succulent perfection which made me long to taste it's softness.

Her mouth would yield to me, her lips would mould to mine and she would be warm, her body fragile and breakable in my arms...

I shook myself mentally and turned my lusting eyes towards the TV which sat across the room.

"Do you?" Bella prompted.

I refused to look at her as I replied. " Not peace, no, I feel that I'm helping others sometimes just by preventing them from acting rashly or making them realise how they have truly felt all along. There is no true peace in my existence."

I keenly felt the rush of air around me as Bella sprung up from her reclining position on the bed and came towards me slowly.

The air actually crackled as her warm little body moved closer to me.

Bella Swan had never possessed any self preservation.

And now was a perfect example of this fact.

Her comfort around us, her natural enemy, was complete and instinctual. She genuinely had no fear of us, I knew.

It fasinated me as much as it puzzled me.

She stopped a few scant inches away from my still figure and I felt her desire, although I wasn't sure what had prompted it.

I slowly looked up at her and I felt my stone gut clench tightly at the look in her wide brown eyes.

She wanted to touch me. I could see it there in those fathomless orbs of golden warmth.

As our eyes met a dark, needy and indeed toxic thought wove it's self through my mind.

I wanted to taste her.

I had to taste her.

Just once.

Alice was gone and would be for an hour yet. I was quite alone with Bella and we were in a hotel room.

The little human child watched me longingly and I felt the length of my cock stir beneath my jeans at the thought of all that warmth and all that softness.

Compared to me she was a child.

Literally.

I was old enough to be her great grandfather several times over and yet that thought did nothing but arouse me.

Long burried instincts reared their ugly heads as we stared at each other, both with varying degrees of longing.

The old me, pretty much dead and burried, wanted to take her, consequences be damned

But the other part of me, the part loyal to Alice and all she had done in my existence, made the bitter taste of betrayal linger on my tongue.

But need won a my fangs lengthened to their full capacity and pierced my lip, reminding me needlessly of just how much I wanted to have this human girl.

"So you think that playing with people's emotions is acceptable simply because you belive that you're helping them? What if they don't want to be your puppets? What if they want to be free to chose, whether or not they follow their baser emotions? What kind of fiend are you, Jasper Whitlock to take advantage of people like that?"

I was momentarily taken aback by her attack, I'd been so busy trying to contain my own need that my multitudes of brain waves were unprepared for her anger.

Bella had done the impossible and blindsided me.

I watched in amusement as her tiny fists clenched and her smooth alabaster skin become tinged with heated blood.

I tasted her emotions and found, much to my added amusement, that her anger was actually internalised - she was angry at herself and the reason became clear as I followed her gaze.

She studied my face and lazily lounging figure with wide eyes and dilated pupils. Her breaths were fast and her heart raced wildly.

She wanted me, and it somehow went beyond the usual allure us immortals held for our prey.

Bella found me more than visually appealing, she was fighting an epic internal struggle with herself not to like me.

It was as simple as that.

She liked me and she didn't want to.

I sensed it all and my findings brought a smirk to my face which seemed to enrage her further.

"We all use the powers God has given us, Miss Bella." I said, lazily amused. "Even you utilise your God given gifts with startling regularity. "

"Me? What gifts do I have? Unless you count suffocating shyness or life threatening clumsiness? " She asked, breathless, her beestung lips parting to emit small shallow bursts of air.

I could taste her scent on my tongue.

Tasty human and alluring woman mixed together with Bella's unique scent of vanilla and rose.

Without thought, working completely on instinct, I held out my hand to her, palm upwards asking for her to take it.

We never touched

It was an unspoken rule between us.

I was too powerful, scarred, dangerous.

She was delicate.

And yet right now I knew as surely as I knew I'd killed more than a thousand humans that I would never harm this small girl.

This beautiful, dainty, brunette with the startling eyes and lips like plush rose pillows held me in her power.

She would probably never know it, nor would she care if she did, but this small girl held me to ransom and I would do anything for her.

"You are so beautiful Bella." I said, my voice low, quiet, as I prepared to say things I shouldn't say.

Things Edward would kill me for even thinking.

Well, he could try.

"You have more gifts than your aware of darlin'. Those eyes of yours could make a man do crazy things."

I willed her to take my hand and then in the split second before she took my offered hand, I regretted it.

Because before I had known what she felt like, resistance was possible - now it was improbable at best.

A thousand sensation's flooded every nerve and cell in my rock hard body as her petal soft skin touched mine.

I growled low and deep. And Bella gasped loudly as her tiny fingers slid over mine.

Before I knew it my fingers were caressing hers, in slow hungry strokes designed to calm as well as excite.

Her eyes slid shut and her plump mouth formed an endearing 'o' as her head lolled backwards slightly.

Supernatural sight gave me the advantage as I watched goose flesh erupt across her skin and her pupils dilate fully leaving her eyes dark and hungry.

I lifted her hand to my mouth and pressed a slow kiss onto the palm.

At that moment I sensed Alice approaching and released Bella reluctantly.

"Alice is almost back." I stated quietly.

Bella moved away from me at once, so fast it was as though she'd been stung.

I lifted my booted feet onto the fires grate and tried to calm the lust running rampant through my body.

This was going to be a long fucking day.

Alice breezed in a moment later and took over the energy of the room leaving it spoiled and distasteful to me.

I caught Bella watching me many times, her gaze curious and shy.

I wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note, this is again unbeta'd and rough. If that bothers you, don't read this.

Chapter Two.

It was exactly three days later that I was alone with Bella again.

I had done little else but think about that miniscule moment which had passed between us in that dingy hotel room.

Alice was none the wiser simply because I constantly projected my angst about Bella towards her, highlighting how much she angered me and how much I disliked the situation - which I knew Alice would misread into me hating Bella, when nothing could be farther from the truth.

Edward and Bella were drifting further apart and I wasn't sure why exactly. Since we had killed James and saved Bella his protective streak towards her seemed to have abated somehow. It puzzled me greatly because I couldn't fathom someone not being intrested in the sultry brunette we all loved in our own ways.

Alice couldn't read Bella's future.

Bella was immune to Alices gift just as she was immune to Edwards.

It was only mine, curiously, which could effect her at all.

I was alone in my study, when Bella's sweet scent alerted me to her approach. I stopped reading and placed the heavy tome I'd held onto the hardwood desk before me.

Every inch of me was hyper aware that Bella was on the other side of the thick door which led to my private sanctuary.

She paused for a moment, inhaled deeply, probably for fortitude, and opened the door.

Her face was nervous but there was a determined slant to her chin.

"Hi darlin'." I said, despite centuries of practice, my texan accent appeared throughout my speach when I was relaxed and I was amused to find that Bella seemed to like it as much as it annoyed Alice. "How can I help you on this fine day."

A delicious and quite frankly delightful pink flooded her cheeks as her eyes flitted between the desk and my face, clearly she was having a hard time looking at me for long.

Shy?

Perhaps.

I focused on her heartbeat and grinned.

Most definitely shy.

Bella wet her lips suddenly, and my hungry eyes followed the movement. "I...I wanted to talk to you." She said breathlessly.

"About what?" I asked, my senses going wild along with her heartbeat.

Confusion, fear and a large amount of guilt flew from her and I felt each emotion keenly, as if it were my own.

"We...we touched and I...felt...so much. What was it?" Bella paused and drew in a deep, somewhat fitful breath. "Did you influence how I felt?"

I studied her in minute detail, each shining strand of hair, those beestung lips and the wide warmth of her eyes, so shy and hesitant. I felt my body react to her perfection and I savoured each sensation with a slight smirk on my lips.

I hadn't felt emotions this pure in so long, it felt like the sweetest ambrosia.

Slowly, I raked my hair out of my eyes with my hand and watched as Bella's eyes followed the movement.

Her pupils dilated as my fangs began to grow along with my cock.

I savoured the sweet rush of lust as it wove it's spell around us.

"I didn't influence a thing. All that you felt - and all that I felt - was our honest to God reactions, Miss Bella."

I smiled at her, slowly revealing my elongated canines to her startled gaze with deliberate intent.

Bella knew enough about our kind to know that our emotions were tied in with the growth of our teeth. Either we were hungry or aroused when this happened and I knew she wasn't entirely sure which affected me now.

I found that I liked her sweet uncertainty far more than I should.

"Jasper..." my name slipped passed her plump lips, almost a whimper, a sweet call of longing.

I knew that the rest of the family was out hunting, but Edwards scent was strong on Bella and it was naturally off putting to me.

Normally I would heed it's warning and respect what was his, but the pull I felt towards Bella was stronger than territories or possession.

It was primal and it went bone deep and as irrational as it was it made perfect sense.

This was so much more that anything I'd ever experienced in my very long existence.

It was everything.

I rose slowly, so as not to startle her and went around the desk to stand in front of her tiny figure.

Her nerves betrayed her visually as her hands fluttered in the air helplessly while her body reacted to my closeness.

The sweet scent of arousal drifted to me and I felt a deep growl resonate in my chest.

Fuck I wanted this human so much.

Nothing could compare to this clawing need, this burning desire.

Only Bella made me feel this way.

The feelings were startling in their very clarity.

An inch separated us as I moved closer still.

"Shhhh...don't speak. Just feel." I told her as I captured her small hand and lifted it in mine and brought it to my face.

Tingles raced across my stone flesh as her tiny hand came to rest upon my jaw, fingers entangled with mine.

I inhaled deliberately swallowing every hint of her essence.

I studied her rapt expression closely savouring everything about her.

I noticed every detail as if etching every detail of Bella upon my brain.

Her skin was thin and petal soft beneath my fingers. Breakable, fragile and oh so delicous.

I waited a brief moment before opening a channel between us, a bond, to share with her the enormity of what I felt. I had never tried to forge a empathic bond with anyone before.

Her sweet, bright light, a presence inside me was instant and humbling.

A soft gasp fled from her lips as our eyes met and held.

Time and space ceased to be.

Suddenly, a blockage was lifted and I felt Bella inside me in a way I'd never experienced before.

Her emotions were amplified and I couldn't have hid mine if I'd tried.

In an instant I shared with her eveythjng I was and had been and every hope and dream I'd ever had along with every forbidden emotion I'd ever had concerning her, every wayward lust full thought and longing.

Even the scary, not so noble thoughts and emotions which I denied even to myself were laid bare for her to explore.

Bella.

Her tiny fingers spasmed against my face as she was hit by all my emotions.

Her pupils dilated until her eyes were dark, dark and deadly beautiful.

I was drowning in Bella and I didn't care.

My fangs pricked my lip and venomous saliva flooded my mouth, I so badly wished to taste her.

"Oh God, Jasper, so much." She whispered her lips barely moving.

Without speaking I lifted my free hand and gripped her throat, my palm cupping her cheek, my thumb stroking her full lower lip. Her head was thrown backwards and I was hit by a dizzying blend of desire and pleasure, I felt all the need my touch inspired and I was swept away by a tidal force of lust.

I found myself moving in closer until our mouths were barely an inch apart, Bella's sweet warm breath washed over my face again and again as she panted, her whole body trembling with sensation.

With regret I sensed the familiar emotional signatures of my family nearing and I severed the bond between us immediately and with a piercing regret which almost brought me to my knees.

"No...please...don't leave me."

Bella's broken plea made me freeze as an unfamiliar pain throbs in my chest and twisted my gut.

Her fingers clung to mine as I slowly released her.

It took every once of my self control to let her go.

"They're almost home, Miss Bella." I said regretfully. "We will never get enough time alone..."

"Meet me somewhere...somewhere away from them." Bella said suddenly, her tone desperate, needy.

I studied her lovely face, filled with earnest appeal and I smiled at her. "I will let you know when the time is right. Now go, before they get too close."

Bella stepped away from me quickly.

I lifted a book from the shelf beside me, immortal memory giving me total recall about the title and content. I held it out to her.

"What is this?" She asked, puzzled.

"An excuse. You're covered with my scent." I explained, amused as her cheeks flushed a becoming pink.

Without another word, Bella left me and the door shut with a click.

I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I gave into my need of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another four days of agonised hours for me to give into my desire to see Bella again, alone. Since the last time we'd spoken, she had been filled with guilt and riddled with need, so much so that her emotions almost brought me to my knees. I'd taken to avoiding her and Edward simply because I could barely contain the territorial growls which built in my throat everytime Edward laid a hand on his girlfriend.

His girlfriend. With a special emphasis on HIS. I knew that what I was feeling wasn't right or even rational.

Why should one tiny human girl bring to life such burning need inside me? She was just a child, human, expendable, frail and inferior to us.

I'd lived a thousands lifetimes during my existence and yet I'd never experienced this level of need before.

I went through the motions with Alice, not feeling anything anymore, images of Bella driving me to release eventually. My wife just didn't arouse me anymore. I wanted Bella it seemed and none would do but her.

I was teetering on the edge of a precipice and I feared the out come would be dire.

Edward was still not quite as ardent as he had been before, his emotions loving and yet distant. I put it down to his need to protect her from his own thirst. Who was I to question his motives when my own were so unnoble.

Bella tried to avoid me at all costs, but her human efforts were well wasted on such a creature as I. I could catch her without trying and contain her struggles without any effort at all. Just the thought of her guilt striken self trying to escape me made the monster buried deep within me purr.

My chance came to me far quicker than I'd anticipated, Alice was going shopping with Esme and Rose, Bella of course detested shopping so she opted out of their little trip. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were going hunting and of course I was invited. But I opted out explaining, quite truthfully that I'd hunted the night before.

I sat reading in the living room, on the opposite side from where she sat watching TV as they left us. Edward kissed her lips as he left, his fingers caressing the think rope of silken dark hair where it lay across her slender shoulder. I envied his fingers their familiarity with her body. My own fingers longed to stroke every inch of her soft white skin and full lips. Such beauty in a human was pure cruelty I decided, it was unnatural to be so attracted to ones food source.

Bella Swan was a goddess, sublime beauty, her eyes filled with a luminescence I found spellbinding.

I could feel the shift, the moment they disappeared completely, her feelings were instantly relieved and curious as she pretended to flick through the chanels to find something to watch.

I watched her with an intensity I didn't bother to hide. I dropped all pretence of reading as I allowed myself to adsorb every seductive inch of her. Her breaths quickened as she became aware if my scrutiny, her lips parting to allow the fitful gasps to escape tinging the air with her delicious scent.

Not bothering to even act human, I laid the book on the table and leaned forward in my chair, facing her, hands carefully folded between my knees.

She still ignored me although her heartbeat betrayed her knowledge of my attention.

I grinned at her aloof profile, as I raked my hair out of my eyes. I decided to bait her, to draw her out.

What I wanted from her I didn't know. As vast as my mind was, I'd not dwelt on the outcome of any further interaction between us. There couldn't be anything lasting between us, I was simply puzzled by her and my startling reaction to her.

Bella perplexed me.

"You're right, you know." I stated quietly. I stopped there and waited for her to take the bait.

Without meaning to I amplified the desire I was feeling, the thrall she exuded making my vampire senses salivate for a taste of her warm perfection. I could share any emotion I felt and even control another's desires if I so wished, although it had been many years since I had done this, it came as second nature.

I watched as her rounded shoulders stiffened as my need hit her, goose flesh eloped across her milky flesh and then a small gasp left her mouth.

"I do enjoy being able to control situations and people when nessesary. It used to be my one great joy, but it's been too long since I used it to its full capacity." I watched entranced as Bella shuddered, her hand dropping the remote control carelessly on top of her lap, her head falling backwards slightly, lips still slightly open invitingly.

"Alice convinced me to only use it when others needed it or when I saw a way to prevent some disaster with my gift, she thought that any other way was wrong. What do you think, Darlin'?"

At last her eyes lifted to mine and I growled out loud at the expression in those golden brown honeyed depths. The animalistic sound didn't scare her as I thought it might, she only whimpered, a soft little cry that went straight to my cock.

"I think that you are evil to use it on me in this way, Jasper...is this how you feel? Is that what I'm feeling inside me, everywhere inside me, I feel you. And it's not fair..." she dazed me with her words, my teeth elongating into fangs as I watched the flush of passion bloom on her cheeks.

"Why is it not fair, darlin'? Shouldn't you know how you make me feel? And I am evil, the very devil for wanting you in ways I can't explain, in ways I shouldn't, in ways that are sinful to man, God and immortal ...and yet I feel it, so keenly. It's like you're killing me, Bella, and I'm already dead."

Her fingers formed claws as she clutched at the fabric of the sofa she sat on, her eyes trapped by mine.

The bond we had formed before was still there, it was easy to reopen the channel between us, it was a warm tangable thing, our bond. It was red velvet, sweet bloody silk, the life blood that pulsed through her veins and the passion I felt for her flesh.

It was need and want to fierce it drove me insane with longing.

We both cried out as that non physical bond was reaffirmed, we had not touched and yet we were bound as closely as if we were entertwined on the floor at our feet.

"Oh God Jasper, it's too much!" She whispered as her limbs shook and her heart raced dangerously close to bursting.

"It's everything. .."I said as I shared with her every ounce of lust I felt for her. "Feel me, Darlin', deep inside..."

Bella moaned as her back arched off the sofa and her long hair fell off the edge, trailing onto the floor. Her hand reached between her supple thighs and I bit my lip as she stroked her fingers across her sex, pressing to relieve the pressure.

I clenched my fists tightly as I fought the urge to go to her and take every inch of her as I was dying to do.

"Please...please...Jasper, touch me, I need you, I don't know why, or how this happened, but I do know that I cannot breath when you are not around...touch me and make me whole..."

"Bella, I can't touch you that way, I don't have to tell you tales nor do I have to embellish how dangerous it is for you to want me near you. I want your body and I want your mind, but I also want to eat you alive...I want to taste your flesh and drink your blood. You are not safe with me, darlin' you never were. It was all a lie..."

Warm brown orbs regarded me, half crazy with need, "Take me." She whispered, those simple words flooring me with the desire to do as she asked. No fear touched her emotions, as I shared with her every ounce if her passion for me. "Make me yours for all eternity." She said, her delicate hand still rubbing her swollen sex, it's delicious scent tempting me still further.

I allowed my baser nature to take over, to let her see what she was asking. I knew my eyes were black as pitch by now, as I stared into her eyes, I smiled revealing my fully extended canines. "Bella you don't know what you ask. I'm not human, and I'm not a hero. I'm the monster in the story, Edward is far more worthy than I am. He fights his need to take you, but I would not."

Bella other hand slipped upward and cupped her own breast, tiny fingers plucking at the tight bud. "I need to be with you...I only feel right when you're there. You must know it, can't you feel it, Jasper? I think we are meant to be together."

"You had better pray that your wrong, darlin'," I stated. "Because if you were mine to take, I would consume every part of you and never let you go."

I at once sensed the return of one of my siblings, far south, about five minutes out.

I severed the bond instantly and watched as Bella stopped touching her self and slumped onto the sofa.

An embarrassed flush settled on her cheeks as she continued to watch me in return.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, biting on that lower lips which I longed to sink my teeth into.

I grinned at her, "Don't be." I replied, rising at supernatural speed to stand before her. At her questioning look at finished; "It was all true, and some truths, darlin',are best brought out into the open."

I went towards the door at human pace, "Where are you going?"

"Emmett is nearly back. We shall have to meet again." I said calmly.

Bella sat up and asked; "Where shall we meet?"

"I will find you." I said as I left the room.

Authors note; still no update shedule and no beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Two long weeks, three days, fifteen hours, twenty-one minutes and ten seconds. That how long it took for me to accept that there was no way on God's green earth that I could, or even wanted to, leave Bella alone.

Edward was leaving, for two glorious days and Bella was to be left in my care, along with the dubious protection of Alice...who was sulking because she wasn't going with our family on their trip. Bella wanted to stay, I knew this even though she had pled prettily with Edward to let her go with him. Her emotions were a curious blend of untruthfulness, eagerness, shame and determination.

Oh yes, something would be going down over the next few days but even I wasn't certain of what it would be. My control, such that it was had been stretched taut and was close to breaking point.

My stone flesh ached to be inside Bella, deep, deep inside. Part of her, moving with her, always beside her.

Every glance she gave me fueled the fire inside me, every minute I wasn't with her, bonded and thrusting into her sweet depths, was a moment I'd wasted.

My existence had ceased to be about me, it was all just about her.

Bella Swan had officially driven me insane.

I yearned to show her what ecstasy was and I wanted to teach her just how amazing it could be for us if we were together and emotionally bonded at the same time.

Nirvana.

Manna from the heavens couldn't taste as sweet I was sure.

I tried to focus on my lust for her flesh alone, but my vast mind wouldn't allow me to escape the enevitable outcome of me touching her so intimately. Just thinking about her vanilla scent made my teeth lengthen and prick my lip.

My teeth would slice so easily through her thin skin, velvet soft and sweet tasting, it would be heaven on this earth to be bonded with her thus, in the most primal of ways. But I knew that wouldn't be able to stop once I'd tasted her essence, so the only option was to change her into an immortal. For I would not Kill her, never that, my whole being recoiled from such an outcome. I found j couldn't bear to be without her scent or the sound of her soft, husky voice -which was always somewhat breathless when she was talking to me.

But if I took her Edward would never forgive me and Alice might see Bella's future alter, even though she couldnt read Bella's future directly, any out come that would alter Edwards future would be apparent to her immediately.

I watched Bella's face as Edward made ready to leave and she ignored me completely. An outsider would never have known that every one of her senses were trained on me, but I could sense it because every one of my considerable senses was trained on her too. I'd never been so hyper aware of anyone in my existence and beyond even unto my human life.

Alice pouted as she said goodbye and I sensed her heavy heart weigh down with duty with glee.

This was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"Go, Ally," I said. Facing her lovely little face with a genuine smile. "I can manage to watch the human alone for two days - without tying to eat her." I joked.

Bella rolled her expressive eyes at my comment a tiny smile curving her lips, her eyes avoiding contact with mine. "Yes, go Alice. I don't need more than one baby sitter. I know you want to go, so go!"

Alice watched me as her mind searched for possible outcomes bound by my decision. As always I cloaked my true feelings with projected and totally false angst. Within a second Alice smiled at me brightly, her emotions calm. "Okay. But if you need me just call, I'll be back in a flash."

"So will I." Edward said leaning in to kiss Bella.

"As if you wouldn't see the moment something went wrong." I joked. "Besides how much trouble could one small girl be?"

Alice smiled at me as she lifted her face for my kiss. I did as was expected of me and placed a soft brotherly kiss onto her smooth cold forehead.

"Take care of my Bella," Edward said as he slapped me on the back good naturedly.

I nodded once and we watched as they vanished into the forest as silently as wraiths.

Bella stood beside me, her arms crossed protectively around her self, still ignoring me.

I grinned at her solemn profile.

"So what shall we do now, darlin'?" I asked softly, half joking, more than a little serious.

I wanted this human child beside me more than anything I could ever remember wanting, even the need for blood paled into insignificance beside her allure.

A shudder shook her softly rounded shoulders and the wind lifted her long thick hair, before it tossed it playfully around her face. A few strands of it caught on her glossed lips. She grimaced slightly and tugged the wayward strands free, as she bit down nervously on that lower lip.

I watched each of her reactions with every fiber of my being. Studying every one of her mannerisms and emotions.

"Jasper..." she said, her tone almost pleading and husky. "I need...I want...oh God, I don't know what I want.. The only thing I do know is that this...thing...between us... is so wrong!" Still she wouldn't look at me. "I don't want to hurt him..."

She didn't have to elaborate for me to know whom she meant.

I knew only too well that what we were doing was wrong. But I had no desire to put a stop to it as I knew I should, I was after all the eldest and I should know better.

But the pull I felt towards Bella was too strong and getting stronger by the moment.

Bella turned away from me with a dejected sigh, trying to ignore me.

I would have to remedy that.

"Bella...let's... go and do something...something different...lets go swimming." I said unexpectedly, enjoying the gasp of surprise which I knew would follow my strange suggestion.

I had never chosen to do anything with her.

This was a first.

But I knew that she wouldn't refuse me.

That damnable need for us both to be in close proximity to the other was irresistible.

After much preparation - on her part - we made our way through the forest towards a river I knew ran it's course within our territory. It had many large pools perfect for swimming for a human. It's was sunny today, a rare opportunity for those of us who lived in forks to enjoy the warmth.

The largest pool was a natural jacuzzi, water churning around roughly between the rocks and ferns.

I doubted my own sanity when Bella stepped forward eagerly and dropped the wrap which had been slung around her hips. Standing there in only a t-shirt and a barely there bikini bottom, hair blowing in the breeze, she made a stunning picture.

Slowly she raised her arms and pulled off her white t-shirt revealing the rest of her skimpy black bikini. The shirt fluttered to the forest floor,forgotten, as she waded into the pool, a nervous giggle leaving her lips as her warm skin touched they icy water.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her which I knew was the first mistake of many I was about to make.

Fuck me, she was just so goddamn edible.

Rounded limbs, gently curved hips and a tiny waist, were the start of the vast array of perfection this girl possessed. Her breasts were full and a perfect the fit for my hands, the thought of cupping them made my teeth grow in an instant.

Bella eyed me, warm, chocolate brown orbs wary. Her emotions were filled with desire, fear, shyness and huge amount of excitement. It was a heady cocktail of emotions and it made me growl low and deep.

I had spent my existence fighting wars and amassing a huge amount of knowledge, of women in particular. I had never tried to share that knowledge before.

But I wanted to teach Bella everything I knew, I wanted to show her how I could make her feel with my particular gifts.

A slow smile lifted my lips as I gazed at her, my admiration for her clear. A steady flush of warm scented blood flooded her cheeks as she dropped her eyes.

I decided honesty was the best way between us. "You are so fucking beautiful, darlin', forgive me for staring." I said softly.

I watched hopelessly fascinated as Bella blushed even more and turned her eyes away from mine as she bit down on that beestung lower lip.

Her heart was racing as wildly as if she'd been running a race, fragrant blood pulsing beneath her soft skin.

"Why do you call me darling?" She asked at last, genuine curiosity filling her as she searched for a subject to distract me. "You never call Alice darling, only me, why?"

I crouched down beside the pool, my eyes never leaving her perfectly oval face.

"Are you sure you want to know why?" I asked playfully. "because once you know why I call you darlin', there's no going back."

She raised her chin defiantly. "I want to know."

"I call you darlin' because you are the only person, human or immortal, who is as dear to me as you are."

Her breath hitched and caught in her throat, wide doe eyes searching mine almost desperately.

I felt her nerves take over as her mind was reflected in her gaze. She wanted me to touch her; I knew it as surely as if she'd whispered her needs in my ear.

"Kiss me." She whispered so softly a human wouldn't have heard her plea.

I wanted to so badly, and yet I'd never kissed a human before with desire such as this. This wild thing between us could spell disaster for us both. I didn't want to hurt her, but I could break her into pieces without meaning to.

I didn't reply, instead I stood up and let my hands drop to my belt. Bellas beautiful eyes widened as I grinned at her shock, without words I silently pulled off my jeans and shirt, revealing board shorts and all my numerous scars.

I knew that I was appealing to her as her breaths became laboured and the heady aroma of her arousal filled the air.

I dived into the pool and surfaced slowly, directly in front of her. Bellas hands lifted and hesitated mid air as I was flooded by a need so intense it melted my stone insides.

She wanted to touch me.

Under the water, I let my hands encircle her waist, a sudden surge of pure unadulterated pleasure rippled through us both at the intimate contact. Without words I pulled her closer to me, soft warm curves melting it my cold hard body like poetry in motion, like it was meant to be.

Like we were meant to be like this.

Close up I examined every feature on her lovely face, each droplet of water clinging to her skin and the delicious curve of those full lips. Her eyes were as dark as mine, irises wide and shy as she gazed up at me.

At last her tiny hands came to rest on my shoulders and I couldnt help the growl which escaped me.

I couldn't help myself.

"Come here Darlin', I need to taste you."

Her face lifted to mine and I leaned down to her. Our lips met and clung and the next moment we were kissing, deep and passionate, with no delicate start. We went at each other immediately, like we were starving and we were each others sustenance, air and water all rolled into one.

I tried to restrain myself, even though all I wanted was to devour her, quite literally.

Hesitantly her tongue joined mine, and I rewarded her with an even deeper kiss which made her body shake against mine.

I sought out our bond, and reopened the connection between us.

It was warm red velvet, welcoming and sweet like my memory of warm red wine.

Bella cried out as the tidal force of my feelings hit her, on top of her own.

It was phenomenal. Like a tsunami hitting the shoreline...earth shattering.

Bella's tiny hands wrapped themselves into my hair, fingers tangling delightfully, pulling me closer still.

As easily as breathing, her shapely legs lifted and locked around my hips, the heat of her flesh burning my straining cock right through the fabric between us.

Right and wrong had ceased to have meaning.

Nothing mattered but Bella and the sensation of our mouths moving together and the connection between us, looping our emotions and pleasure back between us over and over again. I felt drunk on our pleasure, a heady feeling I hadn't experienced since I'd become immortal.

Bella was blissed out and unaware that she was bleeding, her tongue and lips having been cut on my teeth as we kissed.

It's was enevitable and my inner monster grinned in pleasure. She tasted so sweet, her blood bringing to life in me the need to drain her dry, careless of the cost.

My hands cupped her full breasts, my fingers plucking at her taut nipples.

Bella moved against me with each tug of my fingers, her warmth rubbing against me in a sinfully good manner.

I knew that I would stop this soon and let her heal. I couldn't decide whether to turn her yet or to wait.

Vast as my mind was, there was too much at stake to just make a rash decision.

I was not venomous unless I injected my venom deliberately, and now I withheld it, instead laving her wounds with my mouth and tongue.

Bella moaned as I released her lips and trailed my hungry mouth down her satiny neck, grazing the rounded softness with my teeth, but never breaking the skin.

"Bella, we must stop." I heard myself saying from what seemed a long way away.

"Ahh, no, don't stop Jasper, my Jasper. I want you. I need you. Make me yours." She whispered, her voice broken and pleading.

I found I didn't want to stop at all. Only the fear for her safety made me come to my senses.

I wasn't sure if I could do this without ending her existence altogether and that thought sent cold, numbing fear through me.

She felt my fear through our bond, her eyes opening hesitantly to meet mine.

I only felt trust and a deep knowing as I looked into her eyes.

"You won't hurt me." Bell said.

"I'm not so sure."

Bella smiled at me and my whole body tightened in response. It was a small, shy smile, filed with conviction. "I'm am." She said as her fingers danced along my jaw, stroking my mouth and then sinking into my hair on either side of my face. "Can't you feel it? I can. We belong like this, I don't know what you call it in your world, but I know without a doubt that we're meant to be together like this."

Shock hit me right in the fucking gut as the truth of what she said resonated deeply within me.

That's why I'd felt so drawn to her from the very first day and why her very presence affected me so deeply.

She was mine.

Not Edwards ... mine.

Bella Swan was my mate.

"Darlin'," I said whisper soft and sweet. "You're so fucked."

.

.

Authors Note; no beta yet, although one has been offered and accepted, no update schedule whatsoever. This is just me sharing playtime with you.


	5. Chapter 5

I was filled with indecision, even though my brain is big enough to process several senarios simultaneously. I've accepted at once the truth of my bond with Bella, it all finally made sense.

I was not crazy as I feared, merely drawn to what's mine.

I want to take Bella and make her mine in the true sense of that word and yet I can't think of any way to block my family from finding out until I want them to. Reciting my battalion's names, ranks and families particulars repeatedly while around Edward and Bella was only enough to block my brothers talent, not Alice. Edward had asked me why I chose to use this annoying mental block and I'd told him that it helped me deal with the hunger being around Bella brought to life inside me, which he accepted as fair enough, given how I'd tried to avoid her at all costs in the beginning of their relationship.

But now, with her in my arms I couldn't take what I wanted...what we both wanted...and this frustrated me more than a little.

"We can't do this now, darlin'. It's not safe for us...what about Edward and Alice."

Realisation dawned on Bella's face just as I severed the bond between us and left the water with Bella following me, I felt a physical ache at once at the loss of our bond. Once out of the pool Bella doubled over, clutching her stomach and I went to her at once.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's sore!" Bell whimpered. "Everytime you leave me it gets worse."

I was hurting her. That knowledge burned me, because I couldn't help it.

Backing away, angered, I slammed my fist into a nearby tree, sending the thick trunk flying fifty feet away where it crashed into the undergrowth.

"Jasper...don't be angry it's not your fault. I'll be fine." Bella panted, straightening with effort.

"But your not fine darlin' girl, you're bent over in pain because I can't be with you, like we both need to be."

"We'll find a way...Jasper...we have to...I need you. I know that now. This thing between us, it's real and good and true. I have to tell him. Edward. I can't do this to him, lying isn't right. He has the right to know."

I laughed humourlessly. "Oh we will tell them, Bella, but be prepared for the outcome. It won't be pretty. We'll rip this family apart."

Bella's face paled at my words, her hands still cradling her mid section. "No! We can't do that...they...the Cullens are meant to be a family. You're part of them, I can't destroy that."

I went to her and stopped a foot away, "I've never really been a part of them, Bella. I'm not a Cullen and I never was. Carlisle likes to rescue strays and I was wounded, emotionally and alone. The perfect candidate for adoption. But I've never been one of them, my past is too bloody and violent for their liking. I tried for many decades to be what Alice saw me to be. But I'm realising more and more lately that that just ain't gonna happen darlin'."

Bella came to me slowly, that invisible tie that bound us together slowly pulling her to me, one fucking beautiful step at a time. "I want to know you, the real you, please tell me who you really are?"

Her face eased instantly the moment she entered my personal space, I could feel the pain leave her body and I stopped breathing when her warm skin touched me. The water had long since dried on her skin, her long hair falling around her sensually.

"I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am, I'm a decidedly non vegetarian kind of vampire and I have fought and killed thousands with these two hands." I raised my hands on either side of her face and grinned at her. "And God help me I want you more than my existence, more than my next meal and more than is right or even sane. I'm 150 years older than you and I've seen more in my many lifetimes than some could ever dream of, but none of that matters because I want to share every part of myself with you."

Bella's eyes remained trapped by mine as she leaned up into my body and wound her arms around me, her soft fragrant hair touching my cold cheek as her face slid along mine. "Im very pleased to meet you, Jasper Whitlock."

The calm acceptance of that simple statement shocked me. My hands fell automatically onto her head, stroking her shining hair before sliding deep into the satiny softness.

"Let's go home, you're freezing." I said.

Bella smiled at me shyly. "But I want to be close to you Jasper, don't disappear and leave me, promise."

Her words made my venom sing in my frozen veins and just for a second I felt alive as I hadn't in over 150 years. Close to her? I could do that, fuck, I never wanted to leave her side. Not fucking her might be a slight issue however.

"You'll have to be good for me Bella darlin', can you do that for me?" I pretend scowled at her lovely face.

Bella blinked at me her expressive eyes wide with innocence. "I'm always good." She said, afforted.

I grinned at her innocence. "That's not what I meant. I mean that you mustn't kiss me or touch me, I might be a vampire, but I am only a man. Do you understand?"

Bella frowned up at me, an adorable scowl creating her alabaster smooth forehead. "But the pain only stops when I touch you. Before the was just an ache in my chest, but today it's very painful. Besides, I like touching you."

What was I supposed to say to that?

I sighed and took her hand, our fingers instantly tangling together as naturally as we'd done this our whole lives. After gathering her clothes I took her home.

Her emotions were raw and confused. They made me agitated and a little angry, I want to fix her problems and make them all go away.

Her arousal was still sharp and unfulfilled, it brought to life a response in me that kept my cock hard and my body tense.

I wanted to satisfy her and make her come all over me, again and again. But I wasn't sure if I could stop there, once that ever present monster was released, could I control the hunger I felt for her blood?

Once back at the house, I sent Bella to shower and get dressed as the weather had taken a turn to being the typical Forks day and it was now raining lightly.

Bella went reluctantly, her pain returning the minute she left the room. I had to stop myself going to her, it was a physical drag now, almost tangible.

She washed and dressed fast, I kept tabs on her all the while she was busy. Every breath, every sweep of her fingers across soap suds or fabric, each and every heartbeat, I monitored it all closely while I showered and dressed myself.

The house was silent except for the silent cry of Bella's physical pain which to me was louder than a thousand shrieking banshee's.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and nothing else, as I settled in to wait for her, for I knew she would come.

Bella had never come to my room before.

My study was the only personal space she had invaded easily, this was somehow more intimate and I knew she would hesitate a little.

Whisper soft came the sound of her foot steps padding along the corridor which led from Edwards room to mine. Unlike the other vampires in this house I had a bed, although like them I never slept. It was a personal preference, just because I liked to use it to relax on or just read on.

Alice had always thought it a waste of space, I, on the other hand thought it could be very useful.

Bella stopped and hesitated outside my closed door, her pain already lessening as the distance between us grew smaller.

My whole body shuddered as I absorbed her lust and desire for me, it was so strong for a human and yet nothing compared to what I felt for her. Her wonderfully floral scent drifted through the door and I swallowed the smell greedily.

"Come in darlin'." I said softly.

A second later the door knob turned and there she was, my mate.

She wore a tiny set of sleep wear, dark cobalt blue, it consisted of barely there shorts and a camisole vest top beneath which she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her body was perfection, not too thin, rounded in all the right places - Bella Swan was my fantasy woman come to life in the body of a seventeen year old.

Without words she came to the bed and crawled up its length towards me.

Stopping scant inches away from me, she eyed my bare chest and the obvious hardness beneath my jeans with shyness, barely meeting my gaze.

Sitting up, I lifted her face upwards until her eyes met mine. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you do to me darlin', I'm not. If I could, I'd take you now and make you mine in every way imaginable."

A shudder shook her body at my words and her lips parted to emit small panting breaths. Her body was wound so tightly with surpressed passion that she was a live wire.

"I want you to kiss me again...I know you told me to be good, but Jasper I need to ... taste you again."

I growled low and deep at her words.

The sound startling in its verocity. It was inhuman and yet Bella didn't flinch away as I though she might. She only placed one tiny hand on my chest, fingers running along scars as if she were memorising them.

"Fuck me, Bella. I want you so badly, you make me feel alive when I've been dead for so long I'd forgotten what it felt like. But I don't know if I can be with you without draining you, darlin', you taste so sweet..."

"I don't care. I want to be yours, I need you inside me and I want to be inside you...drink from me, Jasper. Make me yours."

Who was I to say no to that?

.

.

Authors note; Yes I know I'm evil, yada yada, but the next chapter is very citrisy fresh so be warned...many dirty things are gonna happen. No beta as usual. No update shedule. Jasper is just a very talkative fellow once you get chattin' to him, ya know what it's like...


	6. Chapter 6

I had a plan, that was, a semi formed plan of how to avoid taking Bella until I'd had a chance to speak to Carlisle. I felt I owed him something for all the years of care and guidance, such as it were. My idea of gratitude wasn't stealing his sons girlfriend.

But then Bella had spoken such sweet words to me, drink from me Jasper, take me, I want to be inside you - sweet fuck - and I want you to be inside me...well, I was just a man, as I'd told her. Those words fucking killed me, in the sweetest of ways.

I'd been feared by many during my existence and yet none had felled me with a few well chosen, heartfelt words. Bella leaned forward on her knees and the smell of her warm breath hit my face like a sledge hammer, her sweet face was right in front of me. My eyes fell to her mouth and with a groan I kissed her.

Softly and slowly, our lips moved over each other, tasting and exploring each contour. Her lips were soft and pillowy beneath mine, they moulded to my mouth submitting to my hardness easily.

My teeth elongated within seconds and she noticed, deliberately running her tongue over them softly, experimentally. The heady scent of her arousal was delicious as she whimpered against my lips.

How was I supposed to say no to her? Bella was my mate, mine, just as surely as if she'd been made for me by God's own hands.

With shock I realised that Bella was trying to reestablish our bond on her own, she was seeking me out emotionally. I felt every one of her plea's as if it were being shouted in my mind, her arousal and need brimming over into me like a tidal wave of pure sensation. I kissed her harder, my tongue diving it the sweet tasting depths of her mouth, my teeth causing damage carelessly as I deepened the kiss to new levels. I couldn't get enough of Bella, her taste, her scent, the feel of her soft, supple body against mine was intoxicating.

I lifted her onto my lap, she weighed nothing at all, my hands wrapping round her rounded arms easily, fingers almost touching.

I reestablished the connection between us and euphoria swept through us both as we were joined once again in every way except physically. Bells supple thighs cradled my hips as I pulled her closer still against my hard flesh. Her breasts were heated brands against my chest, their warmth seeping through the fabric she still wore. With hungry impatient hands I pulled and ripped her out of her top, followed by her tiny shorts. She was now naked except for a tiny blue lace thong.

Her long hair fell in wild waves and curls around us as our mouths moved, ever restless against each other, the taste of her blood in my mouth fueling the rampant desire I felt for her.

"Tell me to stop, Darlin'." I groaned as I pulled back for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want to be here with you always, Jasper." She whispered, tiny hands cradling my face as she stared into my eyes. Her lips were stained with her own blood and her cheeks pink. "Don't stop. Take me."

I had to say it.

"What about Edward?"

Her face didn't change, nor did her lust ebb in the slightest. Her emotions were untroubled, serene even.

"I don't want to hurt him. But he'll just have to understand. I need to be with you. It simply has to be this way. He'll have to see that."

I was sceptical. Vampires by their very nature didn't like sharing. Mates were strictly off limits.

"What about Alice?" Bella countered softly.

I grinned up at her, "Now that is a good question, darlin', since Alice is your friend as well as my wife."

Bella face hardened slightly. "She'll just have to understand like Edward. I won't stand aside. You're mine."

Our bond tightened around us, it's stands a shimmering, living thing. It was crimson, soft velvet, crushed rose petals, red wine and the blood on Bella lips, all consuming and eternal.

It was us.

"I will have to change you Bella." I said, watching and feeling her. "The moment I bite you, they'll know, because your future will no longer be with Edward and that will effect his future. But I can't be with you any other way, darlin'."

Excitement filled her at my words, longing, more need, elation.

"I want to be yours, we'll deal with the rest later. Together. Just don't leave me. I want to stay bonded with you like this, always."

"I don't know if that's possible darlin', I've never tried to forge a bond like ours with anyone before, I don't know if we can stay this way, but we can try."

Already our lips drifted closer together as our words died and instinct took over.

Bella instinctively rocked against my cock as she whimpered into my mouth, it was the sexiest fucking thing I think I'd every heard. Her hands were tracing pathways of fire across my chest and onto my stomach, her questing fingers hesitated for a moment as they encountered the cold steel of my jeans button.

She didn't seem shy about her near naked body, she was so absorbed by our loop of sensation and emotions that she had quite forgotten to be. I found her sweet innocence intoxicating and arousing. My mate was perfect in every way I decided.

I broke our kiss long enough for my lips to find her throat just as my hands closed over her firm, young breasts, nipped tight buds between my fingers.

She was just so fucking edible.

I nuzzled at her silky neck, suckling the flesh into my mouth. Bella arched into me as she cried out loudly. I sent her all the lust that I felt for her and tweaked it a little, making it into a heady cocktail to make her a helpless victim of my desire. I didn't mean to do it at first but as the first wave of her please hit me I realised that I could make her experience everything I was capable of right here and now and that thought made me grin in delight.

I stopped kissing her neck and sucked her nipple instead, her hands went to my head at once, holding me there, her fingers tangling and pulling on my hair. "Jasper...oh my God...you feel so good, don't stop, I need this, I need you.. "

I reached between us and opened my jeans, my cock springing free as soon as the zipper went down, it settled between her thighs and I thrust up into the apex of her legs with a slow, roll of my hips. Another cry fell from her lips as she clutched me even tighter, if I'd been human she would have drawn blood.

The smell of her arousal was luring me towards its source, I lifted her off my lap and threw her none too gently against the pile of pillows at the head of my bed. Her breasts bouced as she landed, wide eyed among the soft pile, wild chestnut brown hair surrounding a face of unforgettable beauty. Her plump, succulent leps were parted emitting short gasping breaths of air, her heart pounding wildly.

I amplified the swirling wanton pool of desire and need I felt and watched fascinated as her legs fell apart and her tiny hands rose to her own breasts pulling on the nipples as her hips arched up towards me seeking friction.

I hovered over her, my face barely an inch away from hers, a smirk tugging at my lips. "Touch yourself for me, darlin'."

Bella moaned as she watched me, watching her. "I want you to touch me...not this."

"But I'm leading you towards something, Bella. Trust me."

She nodded slightly.

With a flip of my hand I snapped her panty in two and slowly pulled the tiny, offending scrap if fabric from her body, deliberately dragging it along her soaking wet neither lips with wicked intent.

I moved down her prone body until my face was just above her pussy. She was neatly waxed and I found the sight of her, like this, was killing me. I wanted a taste, now.

I placed a chaste kiss onto her trembling thigh and then another slightly higher up. Her smooth legs shook against my face as I licked at her damp pussy, while my hands slid uder her rounded ads lifting her up to my face.

Her whimpers and moans were incoherent, babbling now as Bella fisted my hair and arched into me. Her taste was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, sweet and musky and delicious.

Bella was finally at my mercy, her soft curves and beautiful everything were mine.

I pushed two of my fingers inside her as I continued to suck and lick at her swollen flesh. She was so goddamn tight around my fingers, my cock twitched at the thought of being deep inside Bella.

Even though my need for her made no sense, it was a inescapable reality.

My long fingers had no trouble reaching her maiden barrier and I thrust against it testing to see how much pain I must inflict on her. It remained intact until, with a sharp, quick thrust I pushed my fingers through Bella's heymen. Because she was so hyped up on the euphoric sensation flowing between us she didn't feel it at all, just as I'd hoped.

The sweet smell of fresh blood filled my senses and my teeth elongated even more. I pulled my fingers out of her body and sucked them into my mouth just as I realised that Bella was watching me with a rapt expression. I grinned up at her as I snaked my tongue out and licked every drop of her maiden blood off of my skin.

Her cheeks flushed with rosy colour and I felt her shyness as if it were my own.

"Don't be embarrassed darlin', you taste so fucking sweet, I want to taste every inch of you."

Before she could utter a word I placed my mouth over my pussy and tongued her hard little nub as fast as I thought she could handle. Her body bowed off of the bed and her muscles tensed violently as she orgasmed immediately, I sunk my fingers back into her welcoming warmth, enjoying the sensation of her pussy clenching around me.

"So sweet, Bella, so delicious." I cooned to her as I lifted my mouth to watch her beautiful writhing. "Your pussy feel so good wrapped around my finger, like warm velvet, darlin'. I want to be inside you so badly."

Bella's face was flushed with perfect colour, her eyes a glittering darkness, those plump lips parted a little to show two front teeth. Her eyes regarded me fearlessly although she was shy by my words.

"I...I want you inside me Jasper, please take me now." She whispered. "I've waited so long, I can't wait any longer...now, please."

I rose over her slowly savouring the moment as I trailed my hands up her body, awakening a wave of goose flesh, at my icy touch. Our lips met with a sigh and I enjoyed the highly erotic act of sharing her blood with her. Nothing between us seemed wrong, we were simply two sides of the same coin. Our tongues tangled, mouths open wide as my cock settled between her soft thighs. I thrust against her slick wetness, allowing the head of my cock to slide inside her tightness a little at a time. With each thrust of my hips Bella's legs opened a little further.

I coaxed her, feeling the impact if my voice and words on her. "Open up for me darlin', let me come inside you...aahhh, just like that, Bella...so fucking good."

Panting she moved with me, inviting me inside her honeyed depths.

Like poetry her thighs fell apart completely and I sheathed myself fully inside her body.

Pleasure, heat and tightness surrounded me and then pure joy.

Our bond shimmered around and through us as we began to move. Pleasure so intense it was almost unbearable flooded us both.

My face nuzzled into the fragrant curve of her neck and before I knew it my teeth were tearing through her soft flesh with a lush pop. Hot blood filled my mouth and I drank. Bella cried out in pleasure as I fed off her, no pain touched her at all, her hands holding me to her fiercely.

Her body quivered around mine as she came again, limp and yet unsated, she met my movements as if we were joined in an erotic dance. Her blood heated my cold body and I began to fill her veins with poison.

Even our bond couldnt prevent through searing pain of my venom. Bella's eye were flung wide and she screamed as the poison took over, killing her a bit at a time.

I came hard, deep inside her and I stayed there as I injected more and more venom into her body.

I sealed the wound on her neck, and kissed her mouth softly. "I'm sorry darlin', this part always hurts like the devil himself. I will be with you every minute of it, I promise you that. You're mine now and no one will take you away from me."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed with her. I felt ever ounce of pain as it raced along her nerve endings and razed her insides raw. I absorbed as much of it as I could while I held her quivering, jerking naked body against mine. I felt her pain so keenly it was as if I were experiencing the rebirth all over again. I was no stranger to pain and yet this hurt me more than any of the thousands of injuries I'd had in my experience, because it was Bella feeling it and I couldnt help her. I knew I lessened it but even our bond couldn't obliterate it completely. I pressed kisses onto her cheeks and mouth as I watched with fascinated eyes as her body began to change a little at a time. Her scent changed from warm musky human to sweet delicious vampire impregnated with my very essence. She would smell like me for the rest of her existence, I was her maker and her mate.

The thought of that made me fiercely proud.

Bella was going to be so beautiful and she was feisty too, a winning combination in my book.

I smiled at her pale face and placed yet another slow kiss to her panting lips.

Her eyes were wide open as she died. Staring at my face with a single mixed determination I could feel inside me. She was using our bond to work through the pain. Another moan tore from her lips as her body bowed off of the bed as if she were being dragged upwards by her heart.

I ached for her, I hated seeing her like this even though I kew the rewards would be well worth the pain.

My cell phone began to ring - again. It had started almost the moment I'd bitten Bella. I knew that it was Alice and I knew what she would say, so I ignored it.

It rang for several minutes and then stopped.

I knew they would be here soon. I had to move Bella somewhere safe so that she could finish changing in peace. Still connected emotionally, I lifted her in my arms and placed her in the center of my bed, pulling the overs over her nakedness. Dressing at lighting speed I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed for over fifty years and yet I still knew it by heart, perfect recall.

Peter answered before it even had a chance to ring. "Hello Jasper." His cool, deep voice said. Unsurprisingly calm and unruffled he was unchanged as we all were and yet even more so because he was Peter and therefore unique.

He'd been my friend for longer than anyone else. We'd been friends, brothers and monsters together. Before Alice had found me, broken and alone, he and I had been an unstoppable force. After Maria had changed me and I'd changed him, we'd eventually left her army together and stayed together, hunting for sustenance and amusement whenever we needed to, taking women and feeding far more often than we needed to. W had toyed with many human women and dallied with immortals who shared our outlook on life and death. It had been a pleasurable existence.

We had parted ways when he'd found a mate, a woman called Charlotte whom he had been about to feed off until he'd felt that undeniable pull and changed her instead.

"Hello Peter." I countered. There was little to explain, he had the gift of forsight and never needed to be filled in. His gift was far more powerful than Alice's and he was never wrong. In a world of talented immortals he was a anomaly.

"How the fuck do you always manage to get yourself into these situations Jasper?" He asked dryly.

I chuckled at his humor. "With no effort on my part of that I can assure you. Will you help me?"

"Have I ever not helped you? You're my brother and family comes first. You know that. Fuck all of them. I'll protect you."

"As nice as that is, I dont need protecting, but my mate does. .Where are you?" I said, I had to move fast.

"I'll come and fetch you. Be ready. Wait by the depot on Fraiser Street, I'll be the one driving a dodge." He joked and I rolled my eyes to myself, not for one moment did I doubt that he would indeed be driving just such a monstrosity. Peter was a true southerner and loved all things loud and boisterous even though he himself was quiet for the most part.

"Okay. Well be there. Bring your mate, mine needs protection while I speak to the Cullen's."

Peter whistled through his teeth, "She's still changing. Shit, you know how to pick your moments Jasper."

"Shut up and get your ass down here." I said grinning, my eyes still fixed on Bella's face.

"No need, I'm already nearly in Forks. See you in a few minutes."

I cut the call and gathered some of Bella's clothes from Edwards room. I quickly dressed her, in jeans and a tiny camisole top and wrapped her shaking form in a blanket from my bed. Her teeth were clenched as she tried to hold in the screams. She was so brave she humbled my heart as no one ever had before. "Hang in there darlin'," I whispered into her ear as I lifted her into my arms, "I'm taking you to meet my real family. The most painful part of your change is still to come and you can scream as much as you need to at Peter's house."

"H..how...l...lo...long." Bella murmured.

I was shocked that she was able to talk at all, no changeling I'd ever seen had.

"Soon," I cooned to her.

I ran with her, taking every short cut I knew across the forest to the old depot on Fraiser street.

It began to rain as I ran with my precious burden, tiny sparkling droplets of water clung to Bella's hair and face like diamonds.

"Hurts...'s. .so...bad..." I heard her say against my chest.

"I know, Bella, and I'm sorry. But it's the only way for us to be together. I can't watch you grow old and die and I can't resist the lure of your body or blood. I am what I am darlin'. I'm just a man and a vampire, as I told you, I want you more than anything. The need I feel for you is killing me softly but don't care because I'd die a thousand times over just to be with you if I could."

I tightened my hold on her body and lifted her against my long dead heart.

"It will be over soon and then I'll teach you all you need to know...and some things just because you will love them...there are many rewards to this life, for those who know where to look."

Bella nodded slightly her teeth still clenched, her fists held so tightly I saw droplets of blood along her nails, where they dug into her palms.

I saw Peter standing beside his old dodge pickup and raced towards him. "Hello brother." He greeted me easily hoding out his arms for Bella.

"Hello Peter. Take care of her. Guard her with your life, I must go back and see to Carlisle and Edward."

Peter nodded amusement plain on his face. "Do you think I'd do anything else? She's my family now too. Go and do what you're needing to do."

I handed Bella over to him and kissed her head softly. "I'll be back soon darlin', you can trust them, they're my true family."

I felt her fear as I left but also trust in what I'd told her.

I watched as Peter placed Bella in his truck and drove off before heading back to the Cullen's house.

There was a whirlpool of emotions waiting for me there, the Cullens were there.

As soon as I'd entered I was face to face with Edward. His face contorted with rage.

"Where is she?" He hissed at me grabbing the top of my shirt. "You're eyes are red, you fucking cheated!"

"Bella is safe."

"Safe! I should never have trusted you with her...when I think of what she must have gone through! Take me to her!" Edward said through his teeth. "You drank from her. It's her blood that clouds your eyes."

With a growl he shook me and I let him. He had every right to be angry- I would feel just the same in his place.

"Yes it is Bella's blood which is inside me. But you are not going to see Bella until she's done changing, that just won't be happening, Edward." I said as calmly as I could. "She ain't yours anymore."

Edwards emotions flew into a rage at my words. "You think she's yours? What the fuck are you playing at Jasper? Bella and I are meant to be together, you know that, everyone knows that...why would you even...think that she'd want to be with you. ..just ..." his face contorted in rage as he rried to read my mind and failed once again. "Stop fucking reciting your regiments names and titles, stop blocking me."

"I really think you should listen to Edward, Jasper, and please stop talking like a commoner. "Aint" isn't even a word in the English language." Alice said, sullen, from her place in the corner of the room, besides Rosalie.

As nicely as I could I removed Edwards hands from my self and grinned at him, before I could stop myself. "Well okay, if you insist, but you may not like what you see Edward, I'm actually blocking you for your own good. Bella does want to be with me and it's not by either of our choosin' either. This is just the way things are gonna be from now on."

Edwards face was pained as I let down my mental block and allowed him access for the first time in months.

Alice gasped from the corner, "Oh my God." She whispered as she saw what Edward could hear.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it much. All we ask is that you leave us alone. We will come back to speak to you when we can. Leave it for now. And Ally?"

"Yes?" She whispered in a strained voice.

"This is who I am, I say darlin', ain't and gonna. I wear jeans and boots and I am proud if who I am. I tried to be what I'm not for you, but that's over now. I'm sorry for any hurt I may have caused you, I truly am. Look after Edward."

Rosalie scoffed at my heartfelt words her face disdainful. "I always knew Bella would betray you, Edward."

"Is this how you show your family loyalties, Jasper? After all we have done for you." Carlisle said stepping out from the shadows beside the door.

"And I'm sorry about that. It was never my intention to hurt any of you, but we all know I don't belong here with you. I belong on my own - with my mate."

"She isn't your mate! You've lied to her and made her believe that she wants to be with you. Bella would never do this alone. " Edward spat at me. " I'm going to find her."

"That wouldn't be a wise move on your part brother." I said pleasantly. "I won't allow you touch her."

Alice came towards me then, eyes wide, face pained. "So I meant nothing to you?"

"You saved me from myself at a time that I needed it and for that I will always be greatful Ally. But we were never mates and we both know it. I hope you find yours, like I've found mine."

"You were my future, I saw it, just like I saw Bella and Edward together and they were happy." She shook her head slowly, tiny arms clasped around herself in a completely human gesture.

I shook my head, my eyes locked with hers. "You know your visions are subjective Ally, that what could have been if Bella and I hadn't discovered what we are to each other."

Carlisle shook his head at me. "Leave now. You're no longer a part of this family. Maybe you never were."

I stared at him, "No, I never was good enough for any of you. I am a Whitlock and a trained killer - not a vegetarian like you all. But still I thank you all kindly and I'll be on my way now."

With that I ran. I felt Edward try to follow me but Carlisle stopped him. I knew that it wouldn't be the last I saw of the family I'd called me own for decades, but that was okay with me.

At immortal speed I went to my Bella.

I ran towards Bella and our future together.

Nothing else mattered. Just her.

Authors note; Edward will not at any time be vilified in this story. I adore Edward. This is a jasper story however, so yeah...no Edward bashing. Still no beta as I'm sure you can tell. I'm writing this inbetween work breaks and other rl commitment's. Next update whenever.


End file.
